The Dark Room
by Thorvald Jr
Summary: Um...A fan fiction about then supposedly when they died and they all appeared their. But maybe they aren't dead yet. Who knows...We do not own it.Also it was written by my two friends and I.
1. Chapter 1

Mello glared at Near because he didn't approve well actually like him. Well, he didn't totally hate L; Just he was impossible to be with when Raito-Kun was around. More difficult than he should be. Oh well, it could be worse like him being gay. Mello thought this while munching on a chocolate bar. His eyes narrowed as he saw Lawliet come in this exact room. Wait, were is the electricity? What!! I can't seem to move. What the hell!

Light shuffled threw the hard, cold floor that he was laying on. The very cold floor was uncomfortable to lay on as he slowly started to sink in. He sighed as his wide eyes searched for any sight of life among the darkness. His pupils were growing larger as they absorbed the darkness. They soon adjusted to the darkness. He suddenly forced himself through the floor now being to bear the feeling of coldness anymore. What he saw at the other side of the floor shocked him. His mouth was gapped a bit and his eyes widened. His hair sag down as he watched the young boy sitting on the tiled floor.

Matt frowned, watching the people materialize out of nowhere. He had, too, of course, but at least he had the decency to sit silently in one of the corners in the room. Near was probably freaked out enough, there was not reason to sit there, glaring at him, like Mello was. But that really was the blond in whole stubborn, short tempered, and nothing bothered the nineteen year old more than his white haired rival.

And, he couldn't but feel a slight swell of pride when L had next to him. Both of them, of course, had gone unnoticed by everyone in the room. It was amusing to just sit and watch.

Mello, saw Light get up from the floor. Mello, just decided to sit criss-cross on the ground. How sad this was that he could barely see L and Matt sitting in the corner together. Wait! Is Matt and L together now? Is Light aware of this. Haha, it would be fun to rub it in his ugly face. He threw the chocolate bar wrapper to his left. Pssh, where is the old fart? What was his name...Oh yeah Watari! Ugh! I hate him so much, thought, not as much as Near, he thought apprehensively.

The young white-hair youth sat quietly in the middle of the tiled floor. He sliently occupied by both of his hands. One held a handful of finger puppets and the other was swirling a strand of white hair. His wide eyes concentrated on the five finger puppets of himself, L, Kira, Mello, and Mikami. A soft sigh came out of his mouth already knowing all of the fates except himself that were in his hand.

He suddenly felt like he was being watched. He slowly turned him gaze away from his finger puppets and to the rest of the room. Nothing was to be seen, but he couldn't help to feel like he was being watched.

Matt glanced cautiously at the man sitting at his side. L's wide eyes swept calmly across the room, stopping only once he met the red head's gaze.

The cigarette addict jumped to his feet at once, then, as he did not want to be subject to such a owl-like gaze. Muttering something about Mello.

Sighing softly, he made his way over to the glaring blond, and plopped down next to him.

Matt looked in between Mello and Near, before speaking. "I don't think he can see you."

Mello concealed his surprise when Matt came and sat by him. Automatically he put his hand in Matt's and held it. Even know Near couldn't see him he continued to glare. But as Near continued not to seem him he tensed up badly while still holding his beautiful hand.

All of a sudden, the gravity grew alot stronger as Light fell through the tile. He was thrown to the floor with a loud 'Thump'.

He hit the floor with his hand and groaned. He then lifted himself up. Noticing the people that he tried and some succeeded to kill, Light's eyes widened.

The white-haired boy suddenly responded to the noise, but still saw nothing.

Matt frowned, eyeing Mellow as he suddenly grabbed his hand. The red head didn't pull away, though, merely staring at his blond friend, concerned. "Are...You okay?" He had decided to see if Mello was high on anything before taunting him about his slight protective behavior.

"No", Mello said. "I am not okay. I hate Near, Light, and L." Why is Matt being mean and sly? That incompetent fool. "Matt, why can't we just get along? Can't you see I simply LOVE YOU!"

Light suddenly pulled himself up at Mello's very, very, very, VERY odd words. He cocked his head to the side as he gave Mello a weird look. He turned his head to face L, who was sitting all alone in the corner. He walked slowly over to lithe man and sat down.

"So what's new?"

Matt stared blankly at Mello again, running his tounge over his lips as he thought about what the blond just said. He pulled his hand away, "Is this some sort of post-death trauma or something, or are you just high?"

"Nothing." Lawliet replied flatly, directing his gaze away from Raito and over towards the wall. He was obviously not very enthused about meeting his so-called friend.


	2. Chapter 2

We do not own deathnote nor anything along with it. My friends and I wrote this.

Mello was a little surprised that matt thought he was high. Is he serious? I really do love Matt with all he was it is the only thing keeping me alive. Mello turned to hug Matt or maybe glomp him.

Near peered again around the room again, scanning everything in sight. A chocolate bar suddenly appeared out of no where. Curious, Near walked over to the floating chocolate. He slowly reached out his hand to touch it.

Light turned away from Ryuuzaki, getting the feeling that Ryuuzaki hates him. "Look, Ryuuzaki, I did not mean to hurt you in any way."

Matt blinked as Mello glomped him. With Mello's weight on top of him, he quickly fell to the ground.

"Mello." He grunted softly, squirming a bit. "Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Lawliet didn't even glance at Raito. "Well, that is quite unfortunate, then. If you hadn't noticed, heart attacks hurt quite a lot." His tone was a bite more icy now.

"Nothing, really, I just can't hold back my love for you anymore. Can't you see that?" Mello refused to move off of Matt. Mello's heartbeat increased majorly. "It is hard for me; sense you are so beautiful with that red hair. Anything you do make me say doesn't love Matt, but much later I realized I do love you. You usually make me want to come over and yell all my feeling in your face. I try to ignore you, but it is hard. Oh so hard. Like Lawliet and Light they try to conceal their love, but in secret they can't get enough of each other." Mello said in a rushed voice. He surprised his urge to kiss Matt.

Mello looked suspiciously at near and saw him looking at him. Pure hatred filled Mello's eyes. But Near looked so relaxed and calm. Fuck! Mello yelled in his might; He forgot he was still on top of Matt. He got off hastily, but still held Matt's hand.

Light has to hold back a laugh. He quickly sighed and said, "How do you think I got to what I am? And it's all thanks to Near."

Near slowly turned his head away from the floating chocolate and saw Mello's face. His eyes widened as he looked at the slowly appearing Mello.

"Mello?" Near asked in astonished, "Is that you?"

"Actually," L replied stiffly. "I'd think this is all Kira-kun's fault." He did not turn away from the wall he was glaring at.

Mello just sat up and started at Mello. He couldn't even think of a reply.

Mello heard Near say his name. "Near, who the hell else would it be? The toy giver?" Mello said this sarcastically. He took his hand away from Matt and started to think of munching on some chocolate or maybe burn Near's toys. A mysterious grin spread across his face.

Near's eyes widened even more.

"Impossible. Your dead," Near murmured as he continued to stare at Mello in disbelief.

"Actually," Light thought aloud, "It was Ryu-." Light stopped himself. Revealing any information to Ryuusaki; is a bad mistake.

Matt shifted slightly, glaring over at L and Raito every now and then. "So," He spoke loudly so that everyone in the room could hear him. "Anyone know what the hell is going on here?"

Lawliet seemed to only be paying attention to his own conversation, though.

"I do not see the point of hiding things from me Raito-kun has already lost."

Mello hissed, "If I was dead I wouldn't be here right now rig-"he would of continued, but he heard a noise a buss or a ring. A cell perhaps? Who knows? But he pondered on that.

Light shook his head slightly from right to left and then smirked. "Fine," Light agreed quietly, "But…If I do…do you promise not to be mad at any information I tell you?"

Near stood silently, thinking of what Mello had just said.

"True. You would not be here. But my question is why of all places on Earth are you **here?" **Near asked as he slowly started to twirl a small strand of white hair.

"I do not allow my feelings to interfere with my work, Raito," Lawliet replied softly, though he regretted the slight bitterness of his tone; it completely belied his words, but the former detective highly doubted that the other would really care.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his legs and rested his head on his knees. None of this made sense. None of it. Lawliet was dead. The man remembered dying. So…all the others people in the room must be deceased as well, correct?

Besides Near? He seemed to be the only one even mildly uncomfortable with the situation; the only one the boy seemed to be able to see was Mello, though. So they were both alive? No…The blond has conversed with Matt; whom he himself has also seen. **None of this made sense**.

Matt shifted, watching silently for a moment before interrupting. "So, we're dead?" This was directed towards Near more than anyone, but their wasn't a 100 certainty that the white haired boy could even see him.

Arms crossed, he now stood loosely next to both the blond and successor of l. There was no way they'd get along like that for very long.


End file.
